Bowie Knife
The Bowie Knife is a special knife which can be bought for 3000 points off the wall in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Shangri-La and Moon. It is larger and wider than the standard combat knife in Call of Duty: World at War (or any other Call of Duty game so far). Its first appearance was in the Map Pack 3 trailer. It increases Knife damage from 150 to 1150 (1000 in Call of Duty: Black Ops), making it a one-hit-kill for zombies from Round 1 to Round 11 (Round 9 for Call of Duty: Black Ops), and through round 12 for Crawler zombies. It is a one-hit-kill to Hellhounds all the way up until the third Hellhound round. If equipped with a Pack-A-Punched Ballistic Knife, it will kill normal Zombies to Round 13, Crawler zombies to round 17 and Hellhounds until the fourth Hellhound round in one hit. It also interesting to note that in World at War it is a one-hit kill until round 13, but in Black Ops it is a one-hit kill until round 10. One interesting thing to note is that in Call of Duty: World at War, the Bowie Knife will never be lost; even if the player completely dies, the knife will still be in the player's possession upon respawning, making this the only weapon kept after death. However, in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is lost and must be bought again. It is better than the starting knife as the player's melee will become more powerful, however, sometimes the player may not get it before it loses its one-hit-kill status, making it somewhat of a waste of 3000 points. The Bowie Knife does not return in Ascension and Call of the Dead due to its replacement for a new melee weapon, the Sickle. Appearance The Bowie Knife is very large, possibly one foot in length (by comparison to other weapons bought off the wall), and is anywhere from 3 to 5 inches in width (until the curve). Most likely made of cold steel or iron, shined and a light grayish tint. The Bowie Knife also has a large hand guard, with brass knuckles wrapped around it. This configuration is called a knuckleduster. Locations *'Der Riese' - Opposite of the big door leading to Teleporter Z-C.(The door in the area near the power switch.) *'Kino der Toten' - In the area to the left of the main doors, to the left of Juggernog. *'"Five"' - In the lab room on the left hand side when the player comes out of the elevator. *'Shangri-La' - In the power room, to the right of the Mystery Box spawn point. *'Moon' - Near the room leading to the MP5k room, it is above the staircase frame and must be jumped to. It is significantly easier to reach with the room decompressed, however a well timed sprint and jump can reach it with normal gravity. Trophy/Achievement There is a trophy/achievement on World at War for killing 40 zombies with this knife in one game on Der Riese, called "40 Knives", which is worth 25 gamerscore on the Xbox 360, a Bronze Trophy on the PlayStation 3, and 250 score on Apple devices. Gallery Bowie_Knife_Knifing_Animation.png|Knifing animation. Bowie_Knife_Lunge.png|Lunging with the Bowie Knife. Ballistic_Knife_Bowie_Knife_Reloading_BO.png|Note the imperfection of the Bowie when reloading the Ballistic knife. Bowie.jpg|The Bowie knife in Der Riese. IBowie.png|Bowie knife in the iPhone app. Bowie Knife.png|Bowie knife in Shangri-La, seen through the Trailer. Bowieknife CallOfTheDead.png|The Bowie Knife on Call of the Dead, achieved on PC with console commands. Trivia *This is the first weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series that players can switch with their knife. *Upon buying the Bowie Knife, the character examines and comments on it before holstering it, leaving the player vulnerable to any zombies close to them. This is not the case in the iPod/iPhone version of Der Riese. *In the game files, the knife is treated as a perk, however the achievement "Perkaholics Anonymous" can be unlocked even when in possession of the Bowie Knife and the player doesn't lose it upon death. *When the Bowie Knife is swung, a sound of metal being sharpened is heard. *The Bowie Knife seems to have blood stains on it, even before any use. *Occasionally on the Wii, it's impossible to buy the Bowie Knife off the wall after a player has bought it and died. *The Bowie Knife in third person has the same size as a machete. This can be seen if the player uses the Ballistic Knife with a bought Bowie Knife as a different player looks at that player's character model. *On the Wii version of Kino der Toten, the big teddy bear in Samantha's zombified room is holding a massive Bowie Knife. *The Bowie Knife is one of eight objects that are found in the "Fly Trap" easter egg. *In the Black Ops version of Der Riese, the Bowie Knife is upside down and is lower than in World at War. *When the Bowie Knife is swung at another player while downed, it will deal damage to and kill the player. This glitch has not been fixed. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Knives Category:Melee weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons